The Tales Of Souls To Be Taken Under
by khdayskh1314
Summary: Chronicles of spirits and memories melding into one story. Two hearts producing their own bonds. Or not at all. These are the stories of souls yet to be conquered and cherished. With or without pairings. Mostly Rokushi. NO YAOI OR YURI.100 challenge theme from XIIIXV. AU chaps sometimes.
1. Breath of Snow (RiNami)

**OIIII! This is my first 100 theme challenge. Considering how backed up I am with stories, starting this theme challenge just shows how stupid of an author I am! But mebbe I can make it since all the chaps are supposed to be short :X**

**Pairing: Namiku**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or any of its characters (wont be saying this again)**

**…**

**Theme: Birth: **

**Breath of Snow**

Every time he passed her he felt cold inside. It was a strange feeling.

Whenever she even said a word to him he was too frozen inside to answer to friendly words or smiles.

And he never said a word. It always was the same. She would smile and laugh and then say goodbye and walk away. Every time she would turn her back on him, he felt the warmth in his cheeks return. Fast.

After every encounter, he would turn away and blush like mad.

Namine. She was always had such a strange and strong effect on him. She made him feel…wanted. Without Sora and Kairi by his side, Riku was always the loner. No one really noticed him in the crowd. Except her.

The rare moments when she would talk to him were the moments he craved for but he was always too reserved to reply. He had always regretted that.

In fact she was his second love. His first love since Kairi.

But one day he unexpectedly made a change in his life. Another day went by when the blonde passed by him again after school and waved. They started a conversation or rather she did all of the small talk. It was the usual. Riku nodded and smiled slightly from time to time. It lasted only 2 full minutes. But to the young man it seemed like forever.

"So I guess I'll be going now…" And the girl turned around to make her way.

And that's when he made his move.

"Wait," he murmured as his right hand reached forward and grabbed hers.

It seemed so abrupt and surprising for the poor embarrassed young man himself as well as the girl but they stayed that way for a while, frozen in place.

And when she turned around to show her shocked and hazy blue orbs, he felt like…he was born again.


	2. Giving To You Everything (RokuShi)

**Okay chappie 2. Finally**

**Theme:color**

**Pairing: Rokushi**

**Enjoy the happiness.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Giving To You Everything**

Xion was never one to be that interested in color.

But at the same time someone was doing all he could to give her his own.

All of his smiles, laughs, and emotions he gave her were gifts. All he wanted to do was let her see the beauty. Every detail and color.

In the beginning, she wasn't that much. The poor girl was reserved and quiet until she met the boy. He was the one who opened up to her so she could open up to the world.

In fact all of what he had given her was only a fraction of what he was keeping pent up inside of him. He was frightened of the possibility of her rejecting his warmth and devotion.

But he wondered what would happen, if he took the chance, and he set all of his caged feelings for her free…

Of course he never planned to do such a thing. But one day, it just-well-happened.

"Hey…" the blonde said in a murmur. "You have melted ice cream on your gloves. And your mouth."

In embarrassment, the raven haired girl quickly took off her gloves, setting them aside. She was just about to lick her lips when Roxas placed his own ungloved hand on hers. A pink blush spread on her face and she looked away making the blonde smile and move closer.

"No need to be scared. Just trust me…"

The poor girl turned to him and blushed a darker shade of red at the sight of how close he was. He didn't mind though and came closer.

"Roxas, what are you doing…?"

She was cut off when the blonde lunged forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Neither knew what he or she was doing as his pent up emotions and colors flowed between the two. The feelings only intensified when the boy pressed closer and brought the girl closer. Eyes closed and no sound was made.

Letting out a moan of bliss, the girl opened her eyes. Everything was brilliant with color.


	3. Constellations (TerrAquaVen)

**Theme: Friends**

**This theme made me think. WHICH TRIO SHULD I DO? I had no clue. But I finaly decided. TerAquaVen. It was hard since I REALLY wanted to do AkuRokuShi. But I depict them too much so I decided to do TerAquaVen since im probably never gonna go across that trio again sadly. Even though I like it pretty much D:**

**Why not SoKaiRiku? Cuz im doing that in a later chap.**

**Chapter 3: Constellations**

To Ventus, his friends were his life. He lived for them. And life actually wouldn't be worth living much if Aqua and Terra went away.

They were connected ever since the three met when Ventus was admitted into the Land Of Departure. Terra and Aqua showed such concern towards the blank and listless blonde at the time. And they still did.

Sometimes, Ven would find himself looking at the stars. Those days of training and laughing together at their home were gone. That was what made Ven so sad.

But the boy knew that their friendship still existed. Not as strong as it used to be, but firm.

They were like stars in the sky. Bound together with invisible connections. These connections weaved together to form a constellation in the sky. Ven had so many friends that his own constellation of hearts seemed so vast. But always, in the heart of his network, would three individuals always be bound together with the strongest connections.

* * *

But now the three friends seemed to be so distant and apart.

One was possessed by the master of darkness. The second was trapped in the realm of darkness. And Ven himself was trapped in an endless sleep. His heart was broken.

His heart was broken. So it was only natural that the whole network would fall apart.

Then this is where the strangest phenomenon would take place. The constellation only persisted and strengthened. Especially in its center. Where the three friends' hearts remained. Apart but still connected. One broken but still connected.

Only temporarily separated.


	4. Whispers Of Laughter (AkuRokuShi)

**Pairing…none? Just some Roxy depressing stuff and adorableness x3 And AkuRokuShi! Note: I KNOW THAT NONE OF THIS EVER HAPPENED. And I kno that Axel already explained laughter to Roxas but I wanted it to be a trio experience. SO THERE!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Whispers Of Laughter**

He always heard the distant sounds the three kids always made. What were their names?

"Uhhhh…I think it was Haiiner, Pants, and Olettan…" The blonde stumbled. **(AN: I spelled them wrong on purpose!)**

Well Roxas was on the clock tower as usual with his friends Xion and Axel. It was a normal day and they were eating some sea salt ice cream and talking about their day as usual.

"I got a mission here today. And I saw those three kids who always run around the place making weird noises," Roxas said bluntly and took a bite off his stick of ice cream.

"Huh? What noises?" The raven haired girl beside him asked as she took a lick of her own ice.

"Uhhh, I think they were saying it like this: HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The boy literally shouted trying his best to imitate the noise and sound of the kids. Translation: he sounded like a giant bird making its mating call.

The other two friends covered their ears for a second and unplugged them when it was safe.

"Geez Roxas! No need to be that loud," Axel exclaimed while rubbing the back of his head.

The blonde looked at his red haired friend and apologized.

"Well that 'noise' you heard, those 'haha' noises, was something called laughter," The elder member of the organization said getting back to the point.

"So what's 'laughter' for anyways?" Xion asked Axel.

"Ummm, people laugh when they hear something funny, or when they're having fun. I guess those kids Roxas saw were laughing 'cuz they were having fun."

"So do people laugh only with friends?" Roxas asked innocently.

"Well, it doesn't really matter, but I guess people laugh more with their friends. People with hearts though."

"I wish I had a heart to feel fun…" The blonde sighed and looked to the ground. Xion did the same.

"H-hey! No need to be gloomy…" Axel patted his friend's back. "And no need for you to be down too Xion."

Xion brightened and grabbed Roxas's arm. Roxas, who was still kind of down, stared at her in surprise.

"We're friends! So we can laugh together too right?" The girl asked the boy to cheer him up.

"Yeah…" The blonde said in a smile.

So out of his blue, Roxas finished the last of his ice cream and threw it away.

And he let out a small laugh.

"We're friends! So we can laugh together!" He grinned and stretched his arms and wrapped them around the two of his friends, bringing them closer.

"H-hey! What's with all of this closeness?" Axel stuttered with a confused expression.

Xion just kept quiet and started blushing.

The blonde looked at the two of his friends and then laughed. He felt so happy…

The other two couldn't help but laugh at the situation and the trio began laughing together.

_We're friends. So…being together is all that matters. Laugh all of your worries away..._


	5. Salty Apprehension (SoKai)

**Theme: Sadness.**

**Pairing: SoKai**

**Post KH3D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Salty Apprehension**

He had left. Twice.

But he had come back at least. She should be relieved that he was here with her right now.

Then…despite this fact, she felt extremely upset for some ridiculous reason.

"Hey Kai! What's up?" His cheerful voice invaded her thoughts as she sat on the paopu tree watching the sunset.

Her mouth was clamped shut and she couldn't let out even a sound. But at the same time she was begging herself to say at least something.

"Kai…?"

The girl gave a glance and went back to sulking.

"Kairi, are you okay? You've been acting weird ever since I got back…" His face changed to one of to worry.

"N-no, it's nothing!" Kairi plastered a smile on her face.

"Please? I know something's wrong."

Silence.

"Why did you leave?"

"What are you talking about? I'm right here!" Sora asked with a strong look of confusion.

"I mean before. What if…you leave again?"

Silence once again took the conversation. The boy hid his eyes and looked away with guilt. Seeing this, Kairi just shed a tear.

"You know…I probably am gonna leave again. With Xehanort coming back…" He muttered.

The girl bit back a sob.

She felt warm arms close around her and she felt…comforted. Sora, no doubt, was enclosing her in his embrace.

"I'm sorry. I never chose to do this…I'm sorry for being who I am…"He murmured into her hair.

"Just…don't ever change Sora," She said to him in a surprisingly strong tone of voice. "It's just me. You're just being yourself. And that's okay." The last words were whispered bitterly.

"Being myself put us in this mess."

"Being yourself saved and is going to save a lot of people."

The girl broke away from the embrace and looked away, once again concentrating on the sunset.

"I'm not important. You're the one. It has to be you," She said stiffly trying her best not to cry.

"…You're important…"

Kairi turned to look at the blushing Sora shying away from her gaze.

"Y-you're Important…to me," He mumbled. "More important than the others…"

She never expected this. Why did she just have to make things more complicated?

The auburn haired girl just burst into tears and covered her face with her hands, feeling too guilty.

"W-what…? Kai, what's wrong now?!" The boy said with alarm. "Do you r-reject…"

She choked back a loud sob and shook her head. "I-it's just…I feel horrible. I like you too, so much, but-why now?! Why in the mix of everything?" Her voice cried out in despair. "I just want us to be together…normally. Not in the middle of this mess. It's just going to be something in the way of everything!"

"…It doesn't matter. All that does is that we're here now…It won't be a problem okay? It'll just make things a little harder. But that's okay right? We've already been through so many things," He lifted her face to look into his with his hand. "Okay?"

"I'm just s-sad that you're going to go again," Kairi wrapped her lover in a tight embrace. "I'm just selfish and miserable. And nothing can change that."

She finally let it all out. All of her pains, her fears, her apprehensions. She let go right then and there. It was okay anyways. The poor girl just needed the shoulder of someone who really loved her.

Sora's own arms brought her closer to his body. He shed a couple of tears with her for the same reasons and did his best to soothe his and her fears while murmuring sweet words in her ear.

"You can cry all you want…I'm here…"


	6. More Than A Pile Of Dung (RokuShi)

**DAMN I JUST REALIZED I BROKE THE RULES. DAMMITTTTT**

**I just looked over the rules of this theme challenge cuz I forgot one of the themes and I wanted to recheck the rules on the challenge and I realized I broke one of them…TAT I am sooooooooo sorry XIIIXV! I didn't realize my sin! Please forgive me! **

**But is it okay for me to keep going about random pairings? I just got into this and im being to wrapped into this! I don't wanna quit now! And I had so many ideas…**

**Oh well another chap…So the word limit doesn't count for A.N. right?**

**Pairing: Rokushi**

**Theme: Crush**

**Chapter 6: More Than A Pile Of Dung **

The first time he laid eyes on her she seemed like a pile of dung.

Well she seemed like a pile of dung AT FIRST.

She was very quiet and after she came, everyone went their own ways and didn't pay that much attention to her. Number XIV wasn't important at the moment.

But Roxas, being his usual naïve self, went through all of the trouble to be as gentle and as nice as he could to her despite his own thoughts declaring that this person was just a pushover.

Then. That day…

When she called out his name softly.

"Roxas"

It was the first word she had ever spoken.

And he couldn't help but blush at that.

Then only a couple of days after that, she revealed her face to him. And him only. That made him feel special. He was the only person she trusted sincerely.

The boy, without knowing it, eventually began to develop strange 'feelings' toward that girl, Xion. And he didn't even know it.

A 'crush' was what Axel called it while the blonde sat red faced the whole time VIII was speaking. Luckily Xion wasn't there.

As the days passed by, his feelings for her deepened. He began to lust for her, crying out her name in his sleep and imagining ridiculous and unrealistic fantasies about her. The poor blonde even dreamed about her.

He was a nobody. He shouldn't be able to feel like this.

But nature and love tortured him and he followed the trail set out before him only falling deeper and deeper in this abyss.

This **had **to be more than crush now…right?


	7. Simple And Perfect (SoKai)

**Pairing: Sokai :D **

**Theme: Favorite outfit**

**Chapter 7: Simple and Perfect**

"Come on Sora! Help me find it!"

It was Sunday morning, nine in the morning. And how was Sora spending this glorious morning when he should be snoozing in his very messy yet heavenly bed?

Shopping: the boyfriend's worst nightmare.

And at seven in the morning, Kairi had dragged him out of his comfortable nest and all the way to the mall, where one of her favorite stores was having a blowout sale. And of COURSE Kairi just couldn't miss this great opportunity.

And here he was, in the mall sleepily watching his auburn haired girlfriend go in and out of the changing rooms, showing off her figure in hundreds of outfits.

"So what do you think? Does it look nice on me?" The girl asked the poor brunette who drowsily stared at her while she stood before him wearing a pair of designer jeans.

"O-oh…yeah, looks great on you, Kai…"

As usual, she pouted at him for not really saying anything. In fact, Sora didn't really understand her. Why did girls fuss so much about clothes? What he always did was find a decent shirt and pants then walked right out. Hell, girls even went to the mall just to TRY clothes on.

**(A.N. EXACTLY how I feel Sora! I'm a girl tho…)**

"What about this one…?" Kairi suddenly said nervously.

The brunette look up and his chocolate brown eyes instantly widened. Before him was a Kairi he had never really seen before. She wore tan shorts made out of a denim type of fabric. On her feet was a hot pink pair of sandals that made various loops that held the foot in place. For a top, she wore a pink tank top with a small white vest. And strung around her neck was a simple string of imitation pearls.

**(A.N. not that dazzling I know, but I don't know much about clothes so…yeah)**

"Y-you look great!" He said with startling enthusiasm.

"You sure…?" Kairi asked innocently.

He nodded vigorously but despite this, the girl had a look of hesitation on her face. She then turned away to take off the clothing into another set.

Then she felt a warm and assuring hand grab hers before she could even get near the changing stall.

Sora warily checked if no other shoppers were near. Seeing that the coast was clear, he quickly pecked the auburn haired girl on the cheek, earning a promising blush on both of their faces.

"You look perfect…trust me…"


	8. Goodbye Demyx? (Hint of Rokushi)

**Little bit of Rokushi.**

** Pairing: None. Just silly old demyx 8D**

**Theme: Sing.**

**wow this is exactly 500 words. without the AN that is.**

**CAMEOOOOOOO!:D Who's teal haired, a great singer, and doesn't exist? I think you can guess who this person is.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Goodbye Demyx?**

"_OHHHHHHHH I love my sitar, I love my sitar! YEAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

Horrible screeching noises sounded from number IX's room, severely damaging the eardrums of nearby members of Organization XIII.

Luckily not too many were around the area, so few were traumatized. But then came Xion...

"…What in Kingdom Hearts name is that noise?!" Poor XIV muttered as she quickly shielded her ears from the racket.

But the waves of 'music' were too loud for her. The screeching from IX continued to sound and echo in her ear canals, torturing the victim. Suddenly she collapsed, unconscious.

A moment later, number XIII appeared through a dark corridor in the hallway. But for some strange reason he had thick earmuffs on…

"Xi?" He gawked at her collapsed body. "XION!"

Roxas rushed to her side and picked her up bridal style. She groaned, the sounds of Demyx still resounding in her tortured mind. And luckily knowing what to do, Roxas pulled out an extra pair of the exact same earmuffs he was wearing!

"Thank Kingdom Hearts I brought my extra pair!" He grinned with relief and slipped them on unto the girl.

The blonde stormed into IX's room with Xion still in his arms. Demyx, completely confused on why the hell Roxas was holding a girl in his arms, immediately stopped playing his sitar.

"Oh heeeeeey Roxas! Did you come here for-" He stared at XIV's unconscious form. "Romantic advice? And why are you wearing earmuffs…"

XIII's face reddened with anger and embarrassment and tore the ear accessories off of his head. "Your 'singing' or should I say screeching, knocked her out! What the heck are you thinking Demyx?!"

That second, Roxas gently lay Xion down on IX's bed, summoned his keyblade, and began whacking him on the head.

"H-hey! Stoooooop Roxas!" Demyx bawled, trying to get away but no matter where he ran in his tiny room, Roxas followed with keyblade in hand.

Just as he was about to land the final blow, a large flash of light appeared in the room.

The two boys froze, the light quickly fading revealing a girl with teal hair tied in long pigtails, turquoise eyes, and a techno outfit with a sleeveless shirt and skirt.

"H-HATSUNE MIKU!" Demyx hollered.

Roxas, having no idea who this girl was before him, stared at her like she was an alien from outer space.

"I'm Miku! And I'm here to pick up…uhhh," The girl named 'Miku' checked a piece of paper. "Demyx? To bring him to Crypton FM world for singing lessons…"

"YUSS THAT'S ME!" IX shouted in glee, kissing the weirded out pop star's feet.

She shrugged then snapped her fingers. The bright light shined again then disappeared, leaving the room empty of Miku and Demyx.

3 seconds later, Xion woke up.

The first thing she saw was Roxas' ridiculous grin on his face.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

Then out of the blue, XIII tackled XIV on the bed, laughing with pure bliss.

"WE'RE FINALLY FREE OF DEMYX!"


	9. Please Stay (RokuShi)

**Theme: Sleep.**

**Pairing:RokuShi.**

**This'll be the last RokuShi in a while. Why? Cuz I really need to start focusing on other pairings. NOTE: I wont do any pairing concerning Roxas or Xion. Sorry if I smashed your hopes of me doing any RokuNami or Rion :P**

**Chapter 9: Please Stay**

During the days while Roxas was in a coma, Xion constantly took care of him.

Saix constantly scoffed at it but left her alone to do whatever she wished as long as it didn't interfere with her work. So her time in XIII's room increased.

Strangely, even though he was locked away in a land of sleep, Xion would talk to him like he was still awake. The normal routine would to stop by in his room, clean off whatever the dusks left on his face, tell him about her day, and then leave a seashell by his pillow. After each round, she would return to her room for the night and do something else.

It had been almost two weeks since Roxas had collapsed in Agrabah and Xion was more worried than ever.

"Well…Roxas? Today's mission was fun. It was hard work, but after I was done, I got to explore the beach. It was nice…" She smiled sadly as she watched the boy's chest rise and fall to his slow but steady breathing.

Suddenly she was compelled to hold his hand. And she did so.

And the moment she touched his skin, she felt a very strange tingle of warmth. Although surprised by this, she took his hand in hers and held it steadily, thinking over what had just happened.

Then while strange thoughts swirled in her head, she thought she saw the slightest movement in Roxas' face.

"Roxas…?"

The boy let out a small moan and shifted his position so that he was facing the girl. Surprised by this, Xion supposed that he was going to wake up.

But after the sudden movement, he stopped moving.

It was getting pretty late and it was almost nine. But she remained by her friend's side just in case he moved once more. She wanted to stay near him just in case he needed something.

Her eyes started to droop. She glanced at the clock. **11:45**. It was really late.

Xion sighed and smiled at Roxas softly. Then she got up to walk out of the room.

But she felt a tug on her hand.

Looking at Roxas, she saw that his fingers were still clasped with hers. He let out a small grunting sound, as if he wanted her to stay.

XIV let out a small chuckle and sat back down on the chair. XIII's grip on her loosened and Xion let out a sigh.

But sleepiness caught up to her again. And she had to sleep tonight or else she wouldn't have enough energy for tomorrow's mission.

Then she had a very embarrassing yet comfortable thought.

And with Roxas' hand still in hers, she got up and lay down beside him on the bed. He was still facing her, so she began to blush like an idiot.

The girl laughed again. "Well, you wanted me to stay…" She whispered.

She backed away a little, to give Roxas some space, but kept their hands locked. Then she felt an immense wave of drowsiness wash over her.

And the last thing she saw before she fell into slumber was Roxas' face, with the corners of his lips turned up in a satisfied smile.


	10. Resting Petals (MarlyNami)

**Theme: Dream (Hey that rhymes!)**

**Pairing: Marluxia and Namine**

**Okay. Lets say that I went TOTALLY out on this one. I literally asked my sister to say a random pairing and this was one of them. The first one she said was Kairi/Xemnas. And that's just…no…*shudder***

**Chapter 10: Resting Petals**

She really had nowhere to sleep in the castle every night. So she just tried to get comfortable in the chair she always sat in all day. It was not what you would call a 5 star hotel, but it was okay for her. She was used to it.

It had been a couple of weeks ever since the organization trapped her and imprisoned her in Castle Oblivion. Only a few days ago did they explain her purpose here and forced her to draw pictures she didn't want to draw, but her selfishness yearned for it.

Every night, she would cry herself to sleep. Every night, she wanted someone to save her from the top floor. She was the princess waiting to be rescued in the tower.

And almost all of this suffering was driven by Marluxia, number XI of the organization.

The man always went in that room everyday to taunt her, to talk to her. But all the while, Marluxia found those few minutes in her room each day to be quite amusing.

She was his pawn. His witch. His memory witch to do whatever he pleased. And he enjoyed it.

Of course that sounds oh so sadistic, which Marluxia was in a vague sense. But no, he didn't like to hurt her physically, just drive her to the brink of her emotion with her own ambitions and dreams. She was hurting herself. But Marluxia was just the push to the shoulder to give those dreams a target.

One evening, everyone had retreated to their night quarters, and Sora Donald and Goofy were lying around somewhere in the castle. Even Namine had fallen asleep in her wooden, uncomfortable chair.

Yet the only person to be awake in this building was XI. Walking through the dark and empty halls of the upper floors, he caught sight of Namine's room. So without anything else to do, he walked right inside.

The pale blonde girl was resting with her face buried in her arms with tear stained cheeks. Marluxia quickly noticed this and walked closer towards her sleeping figure. He then gently placed a hand on her shoulder which made her whimper in her sleep.

The Graceful Assassin chuckled to himself and wondered what she was dreaming about. Probably she was seeing Sora rescuing her from this castle and they have a happy ending together.

_But life is never like fairy tales. You know what you have to face…_

"Sora…" Namine mumbled.

XI scoffed at her dreams and withdrew his hand. Why does she still dream? Why does she still hope? Doesn't she know that soon enough, Sora will be in my clutches and she will be a servant alongside him to me?

He held a lock of her pale blonde hair between his fingers gingerly, rubbing the strands between them. Then he let out a quiet laugh of amusement.

At least he didn't have a servant who was boring.


	11. What's Wrong? (TerQua)

**Theme: Hurt**

**Pairing: TerQua**

**Okayyy…uhhh I had no idea what I did here. :/**

* * *

**Chapter 11: What's Wrong?**

The moment she heard of the murder, the first thing she felt was total despair.

You'd expect her to be angry or furious and to be seeking revenge that her best friend, Terra, had killed her own master. Their mentor, Master Eraqus.

But instead she was driven to the edge of tears.

Then she saw him after the deed was done. He looked no different. His voice wasn't different, his eyes were still that deep sky blue she adored. And his face was still firm like it always was.

Then…why? What had happened?

Even before, she had not questioned whatsoever or doubted that what Maleficent had said about him wasn't true.

But this event, this was what made her die inside. Maybe all of those other times he really did turn bad.

Then that small spark in her heart told her that maybe it wasn't his fault after all. What if it wasn't his fault?

Aqua completely ignored it. Terra's well built form could be seen from a distance. And yes, she was spying on him like Eraqus had requested. She shed a few tears, remembering her master, then walked away to retreat to a confined area.

The young woman collapsed to the ground and curled her knees up to her chin, closing her eyes to block out all of the confusion running wild in her mind. All she was thinking about right now was Terra and what he had done. How could she forgive him? After all of this hurt, she couldn't bear to speak to him again.

She still loved him dearly. As a friend and as a lover. But in her mind was doubt while her heart held hope. And the two feelings clashed. She had no idea what to believe.

What, or who had caused all of this pain? All of this _hurt._


	12. Innocence (VanNami)

**FYI for all those people out there. I REALLY wanted to make this one RokuShi but I resisted! I knew I had to resist since most of you are probably sick of all of this RokuShi but I love it! TOO MUCH. Its like drugs…**

**Pairing: VanNami **

**Theme: love**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Innocence**

It was a meeting by chance.

While she was sleeping in the layers of Kairi's heart, Namine just by chance began to dream. People residing in hearts rarely dreamed.

No one really knows how, perhaps Kairi had made an interaction with Sora where somewhere in his heart she picked up a fragment of Ventus' darkness. But no one could really explain how it happened. It was surprising that a small fragment of him even existed.

But he passed through three barriers just to get to her. First was Ventus' barrer, then Sora's. Last was Kairi's barrier.

Vanitas was wandering as he glowered in disgust. How could fate decide this pit for him? To be vanquished in the 'name of light'. It sucked. Just because you were bad you had to be destroyed. It was so stupid.

Somewhere along the way he picked up something. It drew him closer and closer and he felt puzzled and confused at the same time. He scowled and proceeded to the source.

Nothing had ever drawn him so powerfully before. It even overpowered his negativity and darkness.

At last when he finally reached his destination he saw the strangest thing. A girl lying down on the ground sleeping. Her pale blonde hair, almost white in the lighting, lay spread out. How pathetic, he thought, she's just an innocent girl.

Yet he was surprised and annoyed at how this girl could draw him through so many barriers to get here. So he decided to make use of her attraction and dive into her dream.

It only took moments and in an instant he found himself in her dream. It was a flower field which he scoffed at. But in the middle of it all, the girl was sitting down with a sketchbook. She appeared to be drawing.

Once more, her magnetic presence drew him towards her and he found himself quickly walking to her. He tried to resist, but Vanitas couldn't back away. It was too powerful.

Even when he sat down beside her, she didn't look up. Vanitas couldn't help but look upon the sketch and wonder what it was. It was a paopu fruit, and two hands seemed to be touching it on each side.

The blonde finished the last stroke of the drawing and set it down with a sigh. Then she turned toward the boy with midnight hair with a strange smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Her head cocked to the side.

Vanitas backed away and began to stutter.

She began to giggle and then held a finger to the boy's lips to silence him.

His cheeks began to color with a slight shade of red. Only confusion and embarrassment clouded the boy's mind. Why was he feeling like this? He looked upon all people with scorn.

"It's okay. I'm Namine. What's yours?"

She looked into his amber eyes with a question in her smile. He squinted in confusion and managed to utter a word. "V-vanitas."

He was still disgusted with this girl. Innocence, a smile, pale hair, and kindness glimmered in her appearance. She was everything he was not.

Namine nodded and looked away. That moment, Vanitas couldn't help but admit that right now, she looked very pretty. And tempting.

"It's nice to meet you Vanitas…"

It was then he felt a spark inside his dark heart.


	13. The Fall of XIII (Roxas)

**Okay…..after this I have to go back to R okuShi. I MUST.**

**Pairing: None.**

**Theme: Hate**

* * *

**Chapter XIII: The Fall of XIII**

Why?

Why me?

I didn't do anything to deserve this!

Those words were the only words that rolled in strings around his head. Anger, Sadness, Frustration, and Heartbreak clouded his heart and emotions. He felt like he had to crush something. Right now.

Anger only blurred his vision and hot tears flowed from his eyes.

And there the old man was, just standing there in front of that…that thing! Just standing there calmly like he was taunting him and laughing at his soon to be demise.

"My heart belongs to **_me_**! You can't do anything to change that!" The blonde almost screamed at the man in the red robes.

'DiZ' only chuckled darkly and looked at the large structure behind him.

"Best save your anger for him. He's everything you hate. He took all of this away from you. Yet it is surprising how he behaves normally. He's far too nice for his own good."

Roxas began to clench his teeth and began to concentrate all of his anger on the man. Pure rage flowed through his body and he directed all of that hate toward DiZ.

"Shut **_UP!_**" the boy shouted and with one thrust of an arm, a keyblade appeared in his right hand and gripping the blade in his two hands, he let out a battle cry as he charged toward the man in the red robes.

Then with his anger, he slashed at the man. But to his utter disappointment, the blade just went through this body. Roxas let out a grunt and made another slash, and another. He made dozens of them until he was drained of energy.

When he was done, only tragic tears of shock flowed down his cheeks.

"Why…Why is this happening to me…?" He got up slowly and turned to the man. "I just…want to be normal…have a normal life…"

DiZ only laughed at the sight of the boy's heartbroken state and shook his head. "I'm afraid, my boy, that this is just a hologram. I am deeply sorry. But now is the time for you to leave this world. Sora waits to be awoken."

Roxas, with the last of his anger ran forward and swung a few flimsy strikes toward the man, but he was still only a hologram and each weak swing he tried only passed through again. And with a final smirk, the man disappeared leaving Roxas alone in the white room.

He dropped his key which clattered to the ground in heartbroken defeat. The boy felt a sensation of numbness take over his body and the last tears leaked out of his eyelashes.

"Why...?"

He got up once more and picked up his keyblade. The moment he did so, the sound of machinery began to hum. The large egg shaped structure began to disassemble and the blonde felt weak to the knees. This was all it adds up to. He didn't even have the right to exist.


	14. Torture Of Memories (Xion)

**Theme: Nightmare**

**Pairing: none. I decided to push the rokushi off until the next chap. I decided that XIV was too important.**

**Just had to do this one.**

**Chapter XIV**

Her eyes shot open as she quickly sat up wide awake from her dream.

The only thing she could remember was darkness everywhere. She couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face.

She shivered remembering the dream but at the same time felt so foolish. It was just a small dream. She had no idea why darkness frightened her.

But maybe it was something important. The girl sat wide awake in bed trying to remember the dream but she couldn't think of anything. She even tried to use her lucky seashell to help her but it still didn't work.

Deciding that it was pointless, she lay down once again and drifted off to sleep with her dark auburn hair swaying as a nightly breeze shifted her hairs as she began to sleep once more.

* * *

This girl's life was a living nightmare already.

She had just died. She had said her goodbyes. But it still wouldn't go away.

Darkness followed her wherever she went.

Memories loomed inside her as they pulled her inside out from within. All she could do was clutch her chest as she watched the tears fall. Inner animal instinct made her just want to scream.

Her short simple black hair swayed as she collapsed on the ground surrounded by the dark. Her friends voices, especially the one with the golden hair echoed in her mind.

_Xion…why did you have to go?_

_I'll always be there to bring you back!_

_Who else will I have ice cream with?!_

_N-no…_

They lingered inside her as she lay alone in that small closed space. She was fated to just stay here and be forgotten.

She only had the memories to protect her from this nightmare. It was all she had to stay sane.

"So…I guess I'll just fall back…and stay here…"

She turned the blade on herself.


	15. That One Night (RokuShi)

**Theme: Scary Movie**

**Pairing: ROKUSHI **

**HELL YEAH I'M BACK!**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

_After the movie…_

"That movie was weird!" XIon exclaimed the moment the ending credits flashed across the screen.

Roxas shrugged. "It was scary and some parts and weird in the others. And it was creepy. I mean seriously! Just think of some gross person from World War II growing INSIDE of you!" He shook in a slight shudder.

Axel had sighed. "Well 'The Possesion' is one of my favorites. But you call it whatever you want it to be."

The meeting was a sleepover that night so they all decided to go to their sleeping bags for the night.

But later when the lights were out and everyone was sleeping, Xion lay in her sleeping bag on the far side of the room with only Roxas on her left side. Axel was on the far right next to Roxas.

In reality, the movie had actually scared her. But the whole time she was just sitting stiff on the couch keeping her eyes wide open. She was pretty good at putting up ruses anyways so she had managed to hide her fear. But the movie had shook her up pretty bad and it was a guarantee that she would have a couple of nightmares for a week or two.

She shivered and curled up in her sleeping bag. Xion felt a shift in position to her left and she turned to look.

…and she locked eyes with Roxas.

Both of their blue orbs glinted in the moonlight and they were both widened in surprise.

"I thought you were asleep…" the blonde murmured embarrassed.

"But what are you doing still awake? Can't sleep?" Xion scooted closer to his sleeping bag so she could hear him.

She could barely see the small blush on his cheeks. "T-the movie kind of scared me…But you weren't afraid at all were you?"

Xion's eyes blinked. "Actually…I was."

Now it was his turn to be double surprised. "You put up quite a cover up."

The girl looked away. "I know, but now I'm probably going to have nightmares for weeks now…damn that stupid movie."

She heard another rustle from his bag and she was surprised to find his hand reaching out and touching the edges of her face. "It's okay…" Roxas murmured. "It'll go away with a little help right?"

XIon felt her cheeks warm when he cupped her cheek in his hand. "i-I guess so."

She saw his lips turn up in a smile. "Just have good dreams this one night. I don't like it when people I care about are like that. It gets me on an edge."

The girl looked away once more. "I don't think it'll be enough anyways."

Her face slowly nodded and she heard his sleeping bag zipper. He had pulled it down enough for his body to get out. But he remained in his own bag. "Do you need a hug?"

She blinked a couple of times and she shyly opened her own bag. "It'll help…" She muttered.

The girl shivered the moment she felt warm arms wrap around her. But she kept still when she felt the rest of him take her in for a comforting embrace.

"Did I ever tell you how stiff you are when it comes to hugs?" Roxas chuckled at her silence.

Xion shook her head and just lay her head his chest in silence.

He continued to hold her close. "I was scared of it too." The blonde let out a quiet laugh. "Would you care to help me too?"

She couldn't help but smile at his playfulness. So she agreed and did the same.

And those few seconds as she was enclosed in the arms of her best friend, everything seemed right with the world.


	16. Slice Go the Knives (Larxene)

**Pairing: none**

**Theme: Blood**

**I had to think sadist for this one. So here it is. QUE IN LARXENE!**

**Let the crazy of my mind exist in this chappie. So if you don't like crude and crass blood, then I guess you shouldn't read this.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Nobodies.

They were supposed to be like humans right? They're supposed to resemble them by physical appearance. So…

She wondered if her kind could bleed. Bleed like humans.

She had her first taste of it when Sora came to Castle Oblivion.

The Savage Nymph had seen it, the moment one of her knives dug into the boy's right arm, she saw a red and sticky liquid spill from the wound.

She had never seen this thing called 'blood' before. Not even from her memories as a human did she see this thing called blood.

It made sense that she'd never seen it while she was in the organization too, since every one of the members' coats had a strong lining to it that was almost like steel. It didn't look like it, but it did.

And Larxene wanted to put the physical makeup of the human resembling nobody to the test.

Fantasies poured from her mind ever since she saw the 'gift' from the brunette keyblade wielder, and being the sadist she was, she was willing to find out more about it all.

Then she found the perfect target: Namine.

The girl was a nobody, no? It didn't really matter whether she had powers or not. She was a nobody.

And another smart detail was that she didn't wear the coat.

So that evening, when everyone in the castle was resting, the Savage Nymph had entered the witch's room…and delicately dug her knives into the girl's skin.

She drew patterns, and lines until it was all a jumble of paths. But the moment the Nymph had put the blade into the witch's skin in the first place did poor little Namine cry out in her sleep.

Startled that she had awoken, Larxene was only slightly fazed by the action and continued to draw on the girl's skin. And of course she was delighted to see that red lines, streams of blood were running down, staining her short and innocent white dress.

Namine screeched in pain, but the sadist continued, only making deeper cuts and watching the blood flow from the wounds making her grin with glee. The small girl tried to swat XII away but failed, causing Larxene to dig lower and more daringly.

Only a minute or two had to pass when the little witch was stained with the red liquid everywhere. Her dress was cut in some areas, but excluding the lewd places, she was otherwise almost bleeding to death.

The Savage Nymph groaned and snapped her fingers, triggering a cura spell to heal the girl and make the blood disappear. Then she left the room leaving the poor blonde innocent gasping for breath and clinging to her sketchbook for dear life.

And the Nymph couldn't wait to try this on Sora.


	17. Freezing School (Sokairiku)

**Pairing:none. Just some rikusorakairi trio stuffs :P**

**Theme:school**

**I can relate to this since I just started school again this Monday TT^TT. And im not liking it.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

One step after another.

It's freezing. What do you expect on a Monday morning when you have to walk to school and its early January?!

Kairi couldn't even imagine what it would be like when it was time for PE. But luckily, she had PE as her last period so no worries right?

She still hated school. And it was worse that it was her first day back. The end of winter break.

Can anything make this more bearable?!

A cold gale blew by chilling her to the bone, so she shivered and rubbed her arms for warmth. Not that it helped much though.

"Kairi! You need an extra jacket?" A voice called out from behind her.

Overall, it would be surprising to anyone that a girl could not protect herself from the cold even though she was wearing three jackets on top of each other. No matter what, she was still freezing cold.

"Eh…?" The red head groaned and turned her head to look behind her.

A tall Riku stood behind her with only a long sleeved shirt on and holding an overcoat in his hand.

"HOW CAN YOU SURVIVEEEE?" Kairi stared at her friend and took the jacket to slip it on. That made five layers on her.

"What? It's not even that cold."

"It's 45 degrees FAHRENHEIT." Kairi stood still for a moment and then remembered that this guy had toured the spirit world in snow with only a SLEEVELESS VEST.

"Hey guys! It sucks that we have to go back to school huh?" An energetic voice cried out.

The two teens turned their heads to see Sora who was running towards them.

Kairi felt a small smile form on her lips. The trio was back together after a long break.

"Hey Sora. It's nice to have you back!" Kairi hugged the boy and then took a step back to look at school.

"Y-you excited for classes…?" She asked quietly with a forced smile.

"NO"

"Thought so."

Silently, Kairi laughed to herself. She had missed these guys during break and guessed that they were the only ones that made school something to look forward to.

School just got more bearable.


End file.
